


let's fall in love for the night

by reader3310



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 公路旅遊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: Style 噗浪點文公路旅行、大學、吻
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	let's fall in love for the night

夜晚的他們疾駛在州際公路上。 Stan開著窗，現在輪到他開車，在幾公里後就到達目的地的那個城鎮，在那之後他們就能好好休息，再一天他們就能到達他們的大學城展開新的生活。 

他手握著方向盤，車子是他的父母贊助的，Kyle陪他一起去車行將這台二手車決定下來。 好像理所當然一般，車子的副駕駛座塞滿了屬於Kyle的東西，他最喜歡的樂團就是播放的第一首，椅子的角度從來不會讓他不舒服，鏡子梳子髮膠和他的常用頭痛藥，滿滿的佔據副駕駛前面的抽屜就像塞滿了Stan從四歲那一年到十九歲的記憶。那些在前座之間的笑語流動和破口大罵被塞進了座椅的縫隙之間，像是那些不小心滑落的硬幣，消失在異次元的空間裡卻切實存在。 

Stan滑進了前方的自助加油站，現在已經過了十一點，車子的油量經過還不夠跑這最後的幾公里。他下了車加油，上車時Kyle仍熟睡著，脖子歪像座位的右邊，嘴巴微張。 Stan幫他戴上睡覺用的圍脖枕，一切弄好之後Kyle仍閉著眼睛發出淺淺的呼吸聲。

還睡著呢，Stan無聲的拉開嘴角，仔細的端詳他的好朋友的臉龐，雀斑，記得他睜開雙眼時那片綠美的驚心動魄。然後，在他的嘴唇上烙下輕輕一吻。

車子繼續駕駛在夜晚的州際公路上，一個秘密又一次滑落進副駕駛的座椅縫隙裡，就像那些滑落縫隙之間、隱密而無聲的愛意。


End file.
